Protect You
by hyunhyun
Summary: Apa kau percaya dengan adanya mahkluk penghisap darah bernama vampir? ITS HUNHAN & CHANBAEK TIME! A little bit of summary. Hope can help you. The two couples are main couple. Not HUNHAN STORY OR CHANBAEK STORY IT'S HUNHAN & CHANBAEK STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

Apa kau percaya dengan adanya mahkluk bernama 'vampir'?

Mahkluk berkulit pucat, bermata merah darah, bertaring dan menghisap darah manusia. Yang muncul saat matahari sudah terbenam. Well, aku pun juga bingung untuk mempercayai adanya mahkluk itu. Tapi semua kepercayaan bahwa adanya mahkluk penghisap darah itu terbukti disaat para monster itu menyerang desaku 15 tahun lalu. Disaat umurku berumur 8 tahun. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana para penghisap darah itu menghabisi warga desaku dengan menghisap darah mereka satu per satu. Bagaimana mereka melenyapkan tubuh tak berdaya yang telah tidak bernyawa karena kehabisan darah. Membakar tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tidak peduli umur ataupun jenis kelamin. Vampir itu menghabisi warga desaku. Sangat beruntung kedua orang tuaku menyelamatkanku terlebih dahulu sebelum kumpulan vampir itu menyerang. Aku bersama adikku berhasil melarikan diri dari seragan para vampir itu. Tetapi orang tua kami tewas ditangan para penghisap darah itu. Sejak saat itu aku membenci para vampir itu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membunuh mereka dengan cara yang sama. Tidak dengan menghisap darah tentunya. Tetpai membakar tubuh mereka. Sejak saat itu aku pun berniat melindungi adikku dari para vampir tersebut. Melindungi satu – satunya keluargaku yang kupunya. Aku dan adikku pun akhirnya harus mengungsi ke desa lain karena tidak mungkin kami tinggal di desa yang penuh dengan mayat gosong yang sudah dibakar oleh para monster itu.

Perkenalkan namaku Luhan, kini aku dan adikku Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua disebuah gubuk kecil disebuah desa kecil yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari desa tempat kami lahir. Letak desa itu pun tidak jauh dari sebuah hutan lebat yang katanya merupakan sarang vampir bersarang. Tetapi para warga desa mengatakan bahwa hutan itu sudah aman. Hanya tertinggal sebuah mansion yang cukup misterius. Tidak ada yang berani bermain disekitar mansion itu. Hell, memasuki hutan lebat dan gelap itu saja tidak ada yang berani. Tetapi, menurut kabar pernah ada beberapa orang yang memasuki hutan itu dan dikabarkan tidak pernah kembali ataupun ditemukan. Banyak yang mengira bahwa orang – orang itu sudah dimangsa vampir yang tinggal di mansion misterius itu. Ataupun diculik. Aku tidak mengerti jika memang ada vampir yang tinggal di mansion itu. Kenapa vampir itu tidak pernah menyerang desa ini selama 15 tahun aku tinggal disini?

.

.

"Hyungggg!" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan adiknya. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan terengah – engah. Sepertinya anak itu berlari saat ingin pergi menemui Luhan.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Luhan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan bekerja disebuah bar di desa itu. Luhan bekerja sebagai bartender sedangkan Baekhyun bekerja disebuah bakery dekat rumah mereka.

"Hyung apa kau dengar? Nanti malam akan diadakan festival bulan purnama. Hyunggg kita harus datanggg.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada antusiasnya. Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kearah adiknya yang melihatnya dengan pancaran mata yang berseri – seri.

"Kau selalu saja excited dengan festival bulan purnama. Lagipula apa serunya festival itu Baek? Hanya melihat para tetua memamerkan 'tangkapan' mereka." Ucap Luhan santai dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hyung.. Kau harus tahu.. Pak tua Jung kali ini menangkap 'tangkapan'. Huaaa.. kita pasti akan ditraktir makan olehnya." Ucap Baekhyun senang. Luhan menghela napasnya.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Luhan kepada adiknya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku bekerja. Tapi Bibi Jung mengijinkan untuk menemuimu. Memberi kabar bahwa suainya menangkap seorang vampir yang kabarnya merupakan vampir spesial." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senang. Luhan terdiam.

Festival bulan purnama di desa Gyrsenia ini adalah festival paling ditunggu oleh warga desa. Dimana para vampire hunter dari desa ini akan kembali ke desa dengan buruan mereka. Para hunter itu akan menunjukan buruan mereka kepada warga desa dan membunuh vampir itu dihadapan semua warga desa. Tentu saja untuk warga sebuah desa yang sewaktu – waktu mungkin akan diserang segerombolan vampire itu adalah tanda kemenangan. Mereka percaya jika suatu waktu para vampir diluar sana akan habis karena diburu oleh para vampire hunter didesa itu. Heol. Kepercayaan apa itu.

"Hyung. Apa kau pikir para monster itu akan musnah? Aku berharap para monster itu punah dan kita pun bisa hidup tanpa ketakutan dibunuh oleh mahkluk penghisap darah itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tajam di kalimatnya. Baekhyun tidak beda dengan Luhan yang membenci mahkluk – mahkluk penghisap darah itu.

"Tidak tahu. Kita tidak tahu ada berapa banyak vampir diluar sana Baek. Kalaupun para hunters itu selalu membawa tangkapan mereka kita tidak tahu apa diluar sana para manhkluk itu berkembang biak." Ucap Luhan sesambil membuat sebuah minuman yang dipesan oleh seorang pelanggan.

"Hmm, betul juga sih hyung. Ahh.. Pokoknya aku hanya berharap para mahkluk itu musnah dari dunia ini. Apa – apaan mereka itu selalu datang menyerang untuk menghabisi warga desa." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemeskan.

"Yah, berharaplah Baek." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya dan ia berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. Baekhyun keluar dari pub tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan melihat adiknya yang sudah berjalan kearah toko roti tempat adiknya itu bekerjan. Luhan menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi stan – stan di festival. Baekhyun dengan senang dan excitednya mendatangi stan yang menjual makanan. Luhan hanya mengikuti adiknya itu.

"Hyungggg! Lihatt! Paman itu menjual permen kapas berwarna pink. Ayo hyungg kitaa belii!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat dan menarik tangan Luhan ke stan permen kapas yang Baekhyun inginkan. Luhan hanya membiarkan adiknya menarik tangannya.

"Pamann! Beri kami 1 permen kapas berwarna pink." Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang seperti anak – anak. Padahal umur adiknya itu sudah berumur 21 tahun.

"Hoohh.. Lihat siapa ini? Byun bersaudaraa?" Sebuah suara menginstrupsi kedua kakak beradik yang sedang menunggu permen kapas yang dibuat oleh paman penjual. Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Sekelompok namja berjumlah 5 orang.

"Apa maumu Daniel?" Tanya Luhan dengan malas kearah namja yang diyakini ketua geng 5 namja itu. Daniel menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Woah, don't be so mean Luhan.. Aku hanya ingin menemani kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau aku menemani kalian di festival malam ini? Hmm?" Tanya Daniel dan merangkul pundak Luhan. Baekhyun menggeram saat melihat itu.

"YA! Lepaskan hyungku." Ucap Baekhyun kesal dan melepas rangkulan Daniel dari Luhan. Daniel menatap tajam kedua bersaudara didepannya.

"Kau!"

"Berhentilah Daniel. Terima kasih tawaranmu. Tapi aku dan Baekhyun bisa berjalan – jalan sendiri." Ucap Luhan menghentikan Daniel yang mencoba mencengkram lengan Baekhyun. Luhan lalu membayar permen kapas yang Baekhyun beli dan memberikan permen kapas itu kepada adiknya sebelum menarik tangan adiknya.

"Ayo Baek." Ucap Luhan lalu menarik adiknya menjauh dari kelima namja yang memandang geram kearahnya dan Baekhyun. Daniel mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lihat saja kau Byun! Kalian pasti akan menyerah dan memohon padaku untuk kujadikan pelacurku!" Teriak Daniel yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua bersaudara itu.

"Dasar namja gila." Gumam Baekhyun. Luhan hanya diam dan tetap berjalan. Pandangannya pun tetap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun memakan permennya. Tiba – tiba ia menyodorkan permen itu didepan hyungnya yang membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Makanlah hyung." Ucap Baekhyun masih menyodorkan permen kapasnya. Luhan menghela napasnya dan mengambil permen itu sedikit dan memakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mereka berdua melanjutkan berjalan.

"Eoh? Hyung Lihat! Sudah dimulai!" Ucap Baekhyun senang dan menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan yang belum siap ditarik pun terkejut.

"Y-YA! B-baek. Pelan – pelan." Ucap Luhan terkejut. Baekhyun pun tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan menarik angan hyungnya. Tidak melihat kemana ia berlari, namja manis itupun menabrak dada seseorang. Luhan membelalakan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan dengan tergesa menghampiri adiknya yang menggerutu karena pantatnya yang sakit.

"Awww..." Gerutu Baekhyun. Luhan berlutut disebelah Baekhyun dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh adiknya takut ada yang terluka.

"Baek kau tidak apa?" Tanya Luhan sesambil mengecek semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"T-Tidak apa – apa hyung." Ucap Baekhyun. Lalu ia menatap orang yang ia tabrak. Luhan juga menoleh ke arah orang yang Baekhyun tabrak. Dua orang namja memakai kerudung hitam. Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya. _Kenapa mereka memakai kerudung hitam di acara festival?_

"A-Ah, M-maaf aku tidak sengaja menubruk anda." Ucap Baekhyun. Kedua namja tadi menatap kearah kedua bersaudara itu sebelum akhirnya namja yang berdiri dipaling depan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tangan namja itu bingung sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia memegang tangan namja itu. _Tangan namja ini dingin_. Namja itu menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Luhan pun berdiri.

"Maaf kami tidak sengaja. Apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya namja yang tadi menolong Baekhyun. Suaranya cukup berat. Luhan dan Baekhyun cukup mengira bahwa kedua namja itu adalah seorang namja tua. Tetapi saat namja tadi menatap wajah Baekhyun kedua bersaudara tadi terkesiap terutama Baekhyun. Kenapa terkesiap? Tentu saja karena namja tinggi didepan kedua bersaudara itu adalah namja muda yang tampan.

"Hei? Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya namja itu kembali. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Y-Yeah.. A-Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun saat sadar dari terkejutannya. Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja dibelakang. Namja itu daritadi hanya diam tidak berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi maaf sudah menabrakmu. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ucap namja didepan Baekhyun kembali. Kedua bersaudara itu mengangguk ragu dan kedua namja berkerudung hitam itu pun pergi melalui mereka. Sepergi kedua namja berkerudung itu Baekhyun langsung memekik layaknya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hyunggg! Namja tadi! HUWAAA! Sangaaaatt tampaaaan! He's soooo gooood loooking!" Pekik Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu yang sudah seperti seorang gadis.

"Baek.. Kau ini menarik perhatian semua orang. Ayo kita lihat Pak tua Jung disana." Ucap Luhan dan berjalan kearah panggug yang sudah tersedia di ujung desa. Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah panggung menyusul Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan adiknya. Didepan panggung itu sudah berkerumun banyak orang yang ingin menyaksikan perunjukan membunuh vampir itu. Bisa dilihat beberapa hunters itu membawa buruan mereka masing – masing. Vampir – vampir itu pun berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka. Dan disitu pak tua Jung membawa buruannya paling banyak. 5 vampir. Vampir – vampir itu diikat oleh rantai yang terhubung dengan kalung berwarna perak. Mereka diikat layaknya anjing penjaga.

"Woahhh hyung lihat pak tua Jung. Ia membawa 5 vampir." Ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak dengan antusias karena kerumuman orang didepannya yang bersorak – sorak. Luhan hanya mengannguk dan menyaksikan bagaimana para hunters itu ada yang memukul vampir itu jika vampir – vampir itu memberontak.

"Yeah, pak tua itu memang hebat kuakui." Ucap seseorang disebelah Luhan. Luhan tersentak dengan suara yang tiba – tiba berbicara. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kesampingnya dimana suara itu berasal. Dan matanya membelalak saat melihat namja berkerudung hitam yang ia lihat tadi. Yang membuat Luhan terkesiap adalah namja yang berbicara adalah namja yang daritadi belum berbicara saat Baekhyun dan Luhan berhadapan dengan mereka pertama kali. Namja berkerudung hitam itu menoleh kearah Luhan. Tatapan namja itu sungguh tajam.

"Tapi tidak sehebat vampire kalangan atas." Ucap namja itu lalu menoleh kembali kedepan. Luhan masih menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya atau terkejutnya. Namja brkerudung itu menoleh kembali kearah Luhan yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan yang menyadari ia menatap namja itu terus pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-Tidak apa. H-Hanya saja b-baru kali ini k-kau berbicara. P-Padahal tadi kau diam saja." Ucap Luhan pelan. Tetapi namja itu masih bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan. Seringaian kecil keluar dari bibir namja itu. Namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya itu ke telinga Luhan.

"Apa kau terpesona denganku?" Bisik namja itu seduktif. Luhan terkesiap saat mendengar suara bisikan namja itu dan merasakan napas dingin dari namja itu. Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Luhan menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"N-Namja berkerudung i-itu." Ucap Luhan terbata – bata. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak melihat namja berkerudung sama sekali.

"Hyung tidak ada namja berkerudung." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung tetapi ia menoleh kearah namja berkerudung hitam tadi berada. Dan Luhan membelalakan matanya kembali saat ia tidak menemukan namja berkerudung tadi.

"A-Apa?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. _Kemana namja itu pergi?_ Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Hyung? Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun perlahan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Y-Yeah. M-Mungkin aku salah lihat." Ucap Luhan gugup. Baekhyun menatap khawatir Luhan tetapi saat Luhan meyakinkannya dengan senyumannya Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan kembali menatap kedepan panggung. Acara itu sudah dimulai dan semua warga desa itu selalu bersorak sorai saat melihat bagaimana vampire hunter itu membunuh vampir tangkapan mereka satu per satu.

"Woahh aku tidak sabar melihat pak tua Jung. Mana vampir spesial yang dibilang bibi Jung?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia harus berjinjit untuk melihat jelas bahwa pak tua Jung sudah menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Spesial? Huh? Apa yang spesial? Ia hanya menangkap vampir kelas rendah. Tidak ada spesial. Yah ada 1 vampir yang mungkin diatas para vampir rendahan itu." Ucap sebuah suara berat disamping Baekhyun. Dan kini Baekhyun yang langsung menoleh kearah suara berat disampingnya. Dan matanya pun terbelalak saat melihat namja tinggi yang tadi ia tabrak.

"K-Kau.." Gumam Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Namja tinggi itu melirik Baekhyun sebelum melirik kedepan kembali.

"Inikah kesenangan kalian saat festival? Melihat para manusia bodoh itu membunuh vampir – vampir rendahan itu?" Tanya namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan seringaian ia tunjukkan.

"Kalian para manusia bodoh yang senang dengan hal – hal seperti ini? Apa menariknya menonton para manusia itu membunuh para vampir yang bahkan di dunia vampir mereka dibuang karena tidak berguna?" Ucap namja itu dengan nada dinginnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan namja tinggi disampingnya lekat – lekat.

"Kau ini kenapa kau men-"

"Karena aku vampir Byun Baekhyun." Ucap namja tinggi itu memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu membelalakan matanya.

"Kau tau dari mana namaku? Dan apa? Kau vampir?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Namja tadi menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

"Yap aku vampir. Dan namamu? Tentu aku tau. Aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu Byun. Kau dan hyungmu Luhan membenci kaum kami karena para vampir menyerang desa kalian terutama orang tua kalian." Ucap namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah namja tinggi itu. Namja tinggi itu menunjukan kembali seringaiannya. Baekhyun menatap geram kearah namja tinggi.

"Apa? Kau ingin meneriakan ke seluruh penduduk desa disini bahwa kau melihat vampir? Teriakalah. Karena tidak ada yang percaya dengan omonganmu Byun." Ucap namja berkerudung hitam itu. Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Hyung." Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan melihat wajah adiknya yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Luhan mengerenyit bingung. _Bukankah tadi anak ini sangat semangat?Bukankah tadi anak ini sangat semangat?_

"Aku melihat namja berkerudung itu." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan membelalakan matanya ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia tidak melihat namja berkerudung hitam dimanapun.

"T-Tidak ada n-namja be-"

"Mereka vampir hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"V-Vampir?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Kedua sosok namja berkerudung hitam itu menonton kerumunan orang – orang yang sedang bersorak dengan senang saat pak tua Jung membunuh vampir buruan terakhirnya dari atas pohon. Pandangan keduanya beralih kearah dua namja manis yang terdiam diantara orang – orang yang bersorak.

"Kurasa kau memberi tahu mereka Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan namja tinggi satunya yang bernama Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Menurutmu Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada namja tinggi disampingnya. Sehun namja berwajah datar itu menghela napasnya ia lalu kembali menonton kearah warga desa yang menonton pertunjukkan.

"Lihatlah betapa bodohnya manusia – manusia itu. Cih. Baru saja menangkap vampir kelas rendah mereka bangga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun terdiam. Tatapan matanya tidak tertarik untuk menatap kerumunan manusia yang berisik. Tetapi tatapannya tertarik kearah namja bermata rusa yang menonton dengan diam.

"Hyung. Apa menurutmu darah kedua bersaudara Byun itu nikmat?" Tanya Sehun secara tiba – tiba. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Tentu saja Oh Sehun. Kau tahu kan rumor yang beredar. Kedua bersaudara Byun itu namja spesial. Mereka bisa mengandung dan juga darah mereka yang spesial dan manis. Hm. Aku ingin sekali menghisap darah Byun Baekhyun itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya.

"Hyung, apa kau kira pasukan Jaemin dan Hyunjin akan menemukan mereka?" Tanya Sehun kembali. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang tidak terlihat antusias. Padahal diawal festival Baekhyunlah yang sangat antusias untuk melihat pertunjukan kill the vampire itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sangat kagum dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Masih bisa mereka menaruh mantra kepada kedua anaknya agar aroma darah mereka tidak tercium oleh pasukan Jaemin dan Hyunjin." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah dilindungi oleh mantra kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka adalah penyihir." Ucap Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali mereka gagal menyalurkan darah penyihir kepada kedua putranya. Malah mereka menyalurkan darah spesial kepada kedua putranya. Dengan akhir kedua putra mereka harus diincar oleh pasukan Jaemin dan Hyunjun." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Jaemin dan Hyunjun menyerang desa mereka untuk mencari darah tersebut? Heol. Beruntung sekali kedua namja manis itu sudah terlebih dahulu dilindungi oleh mantra Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Pasangan penyihir yang sangat ditakuti diantara penyihir lain." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar. Dan bodohnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk hidup seperti manusia normal setelah memiliki kedua anak." Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Yah. Kau benar. Betapa bodoh mereka untuk memercayai kedua putranya kepada kita. Yang tidak lain adalah kaum yang membunuh mereka dan juga warga desa mereka." Ucap Chanyeol memandang kearah kedua saudara Byun yang sekarang berjalan pulang karena acara sudah selesai. Sehun terdiam dan tetap memperhatikan kedua bersaudara Byun.


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan pulang dalam diam. Mereka masih memikirkan tentang namja berkerudung hitam yang mereka temui tadi. Yang membuat mereka berpikir adalah ternyata kedua namja itu adalah vampir.

"Hyung. Apakah menurutmu kedua namja tadi akan membunuh kita saat kita lengah?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba – tiba. Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. _Benar juga. Apakah kedua namja tadi akan membunuhnya dan Baekhyun jika mereka lengah? Berarti mereka tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang._ Luhan menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu Baek. Yang aku khawatirkan mereka akan memanggil pasukan mereka dan menghabisi desa ini. Aku takut kejadian 15 tahun lalu kita terulang lagi." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghela napasnya.

"Kau benar hyung. Hyung... aku takut." Cicit Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Luhan meliat kearah adiknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan juga langkah Baekhyun. Dipegangnya pundak adiknya.

"Baekhyun. Dengar... Aku akan melindungimu.. Aku tahu aku tidak akan mampu melawan para vampir itu. Tapi jika para vampir itu datang menyerang maka aku akan melakukan apa yang orang tua kita lakukan. Menyembunyikanmu." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Hyung! Kau tidak bisa... Kita tidak seperti eomma dan appa. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah khawatir Baek. Kita pasti bisa melawan mereka." Ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan adiknya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum kembali dan memeluk adiknya.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan pulang.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan paginya**_

Luhan melap meja bar dan membersihkan gelas – gelas kosong. Tiba – tiba bel di pintu berbunyi menandakan seseorang datang. Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tetapi senyumannya pudar saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Salah satu namja berkerudung hitam. Namja yang tadi malam berbicara dengannya.

"Annyeong Luhan." Ucap namja berjubah hitam. Namja itu tidak menggunakan kerudungnya. Dkulit pucat, wajah datar, dan mata dengan tatapan tajam. Rambut hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulit pucat namja itu. Luhan bisa melihat seluruh pengunjung pub disitu terutama yeoja memandang namja itu dengan terpesona. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Luhan menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"Kau tidak menyapa ramah seorang tamu?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan mendecih pelan sebelum ia menyapa namja itu terpasak.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Jika anda tidak ada keperluan anda bisa pergi dari sini." Ucap Luhan dengan nada dinginnya dan wajah datarnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam pun tidak memudar. Namja didepannya mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya.

"Hooh.. Sangat ramah Luhann." Ucap namja itu. Namja itu pun duduk dibangku bar tepat didepan Luhan. Seringaian tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya.

"Annyeong Luhan. Kemarin aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku. Annyeong, namaku Oh Sehun. Dan yang sudah kau dan adikmu ketahui. Aku adalah... vampir." Ucap namja itu yang diakhiri dengan bisikan di telinga Luhan. Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya dan mendorong keras namja didepannya. Sehun menatap Luhan datar dan seringaian kecil muncul kembali di wajahnya. Luhan ingin sekali menampar atau melempar botor bir kearah namja didepannya. Tiba – tiba pemilik pub itu datang dengan wajah garang.

"LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP TAMU?" Bentak namja tua berkumis pemilik pub tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan tidak memedulikan teriakan bosnya dan masih menatap tajam namja didepannya. Seluruh pengunjung pub itu pun berbisik – bisik membicarakannya.

"LUHAN MINTA MA-"

"Diamlah pak tua. Teriakanmu sangat membuat telingaku sakit." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Tatapan matanya pun tidak lepas dari Luhan didepannya.

"A-Ap-"

"Diamlah pak tua aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan namja ini." Ucap Sehun melirik malas kearah namja tua itu yang menatapnya bingung. Sehun lalu melirik ke Luhan yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah. Tajam dan menusuk.

.

.

"YA! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun saat tangannya ditarik paksa keluar oleh namja tinggi didepannya. Sial bahkan ia belum ijin dengan bibi Jung. Tetapi namja tinggi didepannya tidak memedulikan teriakan Baekhyun dan terus menarik Baekhyun ke arah taman di desa.

"Sial! YA! LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Baekhyun dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman namja didepannya. Namja tinggi itu pun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengelus pergelengannya yang memerah. Baekhyun yakin pergelangannya akan mempunyai memar. Dan ia pasti harus mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak akan berhenti. _Sial ini semua karena namja brengsek itu_. Matanya akhirnya menatap tajam kearah namja tinggi didepannya. Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Tenanglah Byun. Aku hanya ingin berbicara." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum ia memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol mengangka alisnya bingung dan ia pun mengeluarkan smirknya saat tahu maksud namja didepannya. _Namja itu takut padanya_. Saat Baekhyun yakin jaraknya sudah aman dengan Chanyeol ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Berbicaralah. Cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Bagaimana tidak berteriak? Jarak Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol lumayan jauh. Dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kesal Baekhyun. Ia pun dengan kecepatannya yang tak kasat mata itu tiba – tiba berdiri didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu terkesiap.

"Jangan main – main Byun." Desis Chanyeol di sebelah telinga Baekhyun. Dan suatu ide terlintas dikepala Chanyeol. Namja itu mengeluarkan seringainya dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera mendorong namja tinggi itu. Tetapi kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol dengan satu tangan. Chanyeol menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"A-Apaa yang k-kau lakukan b-brengsek?" Desis Baekhyun menahan suara aneh yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Sial telinganya dan lehernya adalah titik sensitifnya. Chanyeol tidak memedulikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun dan disaat itu juga mata namja itu berubah menjadi merah. Taring namja itu pun keluar. Baekhyun masih meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Dan sial pergerakannya terkunci. Kakinya pun diapit oleh namja tinggi didepannya.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun dan ia menjilat dengan nafsu perpotongan leher dan pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang pelan saat merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"L-Lepas.. Hikss... K-Kumohon.." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya saat namja mungil didepannya terisak. Ia meregangkan genggamannya pada tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas. Chanyeol lengah. Dengan sigap Baekhyun menghajar selangkangan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu berteriak kesakitan dan memegang selangkangannya tempat 'masa depannya'.

"Rasakan itu brengsek. Jangan meremahkan Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan angkuh. Baekhyun segera melarikan dirinya dari taman itu. Chanyeol yang masih mengerang menahan sakit di 'masa depannya' itu hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Sialan kau bedebah kecil."

.

.

"Mau bicara apaa kau? Cepatlah aku tidak punya waktu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada dinginnya. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang segera menjaga jarak dengan namja vampir didepannya. Luhan malah tidak pernah berpikir menjaga jarak dengan namja vampir didepannya.

"Tenanglah Luhan. Tidak perlu galak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentangmu dan juga keluargamu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menatap tajam namja didepannya saat namja itu berbicara tentang keluarganya.

"Jangan sebut keluargaku dengan mulut kotormu vampir. Kalianlah yang membunuh mereka." Desis Luhan. Sehun terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Ya mungkin kedua orang tuamu dibunuh oleh vampir. Tapi sayangnya Luhan, aku tidak termasuk didalam pembunuh orang tuamu dan juga para warga desamu." Ucap Sehun santai. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dengar vampir. Aku tidak peduli kau berada diantara para vampir pembunuh itu atau tidak. Yang pasti kau sama saja dengan monster penghisap darah yang membunuh dan menghancurkan desaku." Ucap Luhan dingin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan.. Kedua orang tuamu menyuruhku dan Chanyeol hyung melindungimu? Apa kau tetap akan membenciku?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah beberapa senti dari Luhan. Luhan pun memundurkan wajahnya. Namja manis itu pun mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Melindungi? Huh? Jangan bercanda Sehun. Kau ingin melindungiku dan adikku dari apa? Dari kaummu sendiri? Lucu sekali. Vampir melindungi manusia dari vampir." Ucap Luhan meremehkan. Sehun mengerakan rahangnya. Tangannya terjulur dan menangkup rahang Luhan. Tidak cukup keras tapi cukup membuat Luhan meringis pelan.

"Jangan meremehkanku Byun Luhan. Aku tidak sama dengan para vampir rendahan itu. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat membunuh manusia atau membakar tubuh mereka. Aku memang menghisap darah manusia tapi tidak sampai membunuh." Desis Sehun geram. Luhan menatap dalam tatapan tajam Sehun mencari kebohongan. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Buktikan jika kau tidak sama dengan mereka Oh Sehun. Bisa saja kau dan namja tinggi satu lagi menyerangku dan Baekhyun saat kami tertidur atau lengah. Maaf saja Oh Sehun. Aku Byun Luhan dan adikku Byun Baekhyun tidak akan mempercayaimu yang seorang vampir." Ucap Luhan dengan tatapan menantangnya kepada Sehun. Sehun melepaskan rahang Luhan dan berdiri tegak. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Baik akan kubuktikan bahwa aku dan Chanyeol hyung tidak berbohong." Ucap Sehun dengan percaya diri. Luhan hanya menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai aku kembali." Ucap Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Namja tinggi itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Luhan pergi memasuki pub kembali. Seringaian pun muncul di wajahnya.

 _Permainan dimulai._

.

.

Luhan menghela napasnya dan duduk di kasur kecilnya tempat ia dan Baekhyun tidur. Ia melihat sekeliling gubuk kecilnya. Dan ingatannya beralilh dimana ia bertemu dengan namja vampir bernama Oh Sehun.

" _Jangan meremehkanku Byun Luhan. Aku tidak sama dengan para vampir rendahan itu. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat membunuh manusia atau membakar tubuh mereka. Aku memang menghisap darah manusia tapi tidak sampai membunuh."_

"Tidak membunuh eh? Kau bercanda Oh Sehun. Semua mahkluk bernama vampir tidak mungkin tidak membunuh." Gumam Luhan. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan.. Kedua orang tuamu menyuruhku dan Chanyeol hyung melindungimu? Apa kau tetap akan membenciku?"_

"Apa benar eomma dan appa meminta kepada kedua vampir itu? Tapi.. mereka kan dibunuh oleh kaum kedua namja itu." Ucap Luhan bermonolog sendiri. Matanya menatap lurus langit – langit gubuk kecilnya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba merilekskan pikirannya yang kacau. Disatu sisi ia masih dengan harga dirinya tidak ingin memercayai omongan namja Oh Sehun itu. Tetapi di satu sisi ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata namja itu. Luhan mendesah pelan dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Eomma.. Appa... Bagaimana inii?"

.

.

"Hyung?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengaar suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kearah adiknya yang duduk disampingnya. _Ia tertidur_. Luhan membetulkan posisinya ke posisi duduk dan menguap sedikit. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat hyungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Uhmm Baekhyunnie.. Kau sudah pulang rupanya... Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik ditangannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mendapat makanan Baek?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ia menaruh semua makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan. Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada di sisi meja itu. Baekhyun pun mengambil duduk dibangku depan Luhan.

"Woahh.. Kau mendapat ini dari mana Baek?" Tanya Luhan mengambil peralatan makannya dan juga adiknya.

"Bibi Kim. Kau ingat saat aku bilang jika pak tua Kim kemarin menang? Ia benar – benar memberikan kita makanan yang banyak hyung." Ucap Baekhyun senang. Luhan terdiam sebentar menatap makanan didepannya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hyungnya terdiam menatap Luhan bingung.

"Hyung?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tersnyum kearah aiknya. Ia membagikan makanan itu ke mangkuk milik Baekhyun dan juga miliknya.

"Tidak apa Baek. Makanlah. Besok aku akan ketempat kerjamu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Bibi Kim dan suaminya." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kedua saudara itu menikmati makanan mereka.

Kedua bersaudara itu pun tidak lupa untuk menceritakan tentang bagaimana pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun menggerutu karena ada salah satu customernya yang memarahinya padahaldengan jelas customer itu lah yang salah. Luhan terkekeh melihat adiknya yang cemberut dan kesal. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali adiknya.

"Hyung." Luhan menghentikan gerak tangannya untuk menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya saat Baekhyun memanggilnya. Luhan megalihkan perhatianya ke arah adiknya yang sedang tertunduk menatap mangkuknya.

"Tadi... Namja berkerudung hitam yang bernama Chanyeol datang menemuiku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana namja tinggi itu mencium dan menjilat lehernya dengan nafsu. Luhan menyadari tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu itu pun bicara.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu Baek?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Dan Luhan yakin terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya.

"Baek, beritahu hyung apa yang namja vampir sialan itu lakukan." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Baekhyun menatap ragu hyungnya tetapi saat melihat hyungnya yang menatap dengan tatapan marah pun Baekhyun akhirnya memberitahu soal apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat Luhan menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun bisa melihat hyungnya yang sangat marah.

"H-Hyu-"

"Vampir sialan. Apanya yang melindungi? Salah satu dari mereka saja mencoba menyerang adikku. Siall. Beruntung sekali aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan vampir tadi." Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit nada ejekan. Baekhyun menatap hyungnya bingung. _Melindungi? Siapa yang dilindungi?_

"Hyung? M-Mak-"

"Tidak apa Baekkie.. Lanjutkan makanmu... Ini sudah malam setelah ini kau pergilah tidur." Ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun masih menatap hyungnya khawatir sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong readers-nim.. Apaaaa kaaabaar? Hoohoho.. I'm back with the new stories. Bagaimana menurut kalian ff baru ini? Apa kalian setuju dengan tema dan jalur ceritanya? Hoho.. Maaf tidak meninggalkan A/N di chap sebelumnya terlalu terburu untuk mengupload ceritanya. Hohoho.**

 **One more thing readers-nim. Di summary depan sudah dijelaskan bahwa ini CHANBAEK & HUNHAN STORY. So, jika ada yang berkomen tidak menyukai Luhan disini ataupun tidak menerima dengan adanya momen Hunhan silahkan leave. Karena saya tidak akan meladeni review yang seperti itu. INI SUDAH DI WARN YA! So, hargai dan jika tidak suka silahkan leave. **

**Sorry yang mungkin tersinggung atau apa. Tapi aku kesel sekali melihat komenan yang menyatakan tidak ingin ada Hunhan momen or ada Luhan di cerita saya. Jadi be smart dan baca warn di depan ya.. Thanks and sorry.. (-o-)*bow***

 **Anyway, Give me your reviews please readers-nim.. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Di suatu istana besar diatas bukit yang gelap. Dua orang namja sedang menikmati santapan makan malam mereka diatas meja makan panjang disebuah ruangan megah. Kedua namja itu memiliki wajah pucat dengan mata merah menyala. Bibirnya yang merah tidak beda dengan matanya.

"Jadi Jaemin. Apa vampir yang kau utus untuk menemukan kedua putra Byun Yunho itu sudah menemukan mereka? Aku dengar kedua namja manis itu berpindah ke desa yang jauh dari desa kelahiran mereka." Ucap seorang namja pucat berambut sebahu. Jaemin namja vampir yang memliki rambut hitam legam yang disisir rapih ke atas itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kedua Byun kecil itu sudah kutemukan. Kau tau desa dimana para vampire hunters berada? Vampire hunters tua?" Ucap Jaemin. Namja didepannya tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Maksudmu Gyrsenia?" Tanya namja itu. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Ya, kedua Byun itu berada disana Hyunjun." Ucap Jaemin dengan seringaiannya. HyunJun pun mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Jadi? Kapan permainan kucing – kucingan kita dimulai?" Tanya Hyunjun. Jaemin melirik namja disebelahnya.

"Tungguu saja HyunJun. Kedua namja Byun itu sialnya dilindungi oleh dua namja vampir yang cukup powerful. Kudengar mereka memiliki keturunan darah murni. Dan mereka bisa termasuk dalam kategori kelas Shersh." Ucap Jaemin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Hyunjun terdiam.

"Shersh? Vampir kelas S?" Ucap Hyunjun. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Yeah. Ani. Mereka belum sampai segitu. Tapi kemampuan mereka hampir menyamai Shersh." Ucap Jaemin.

"Jadi mereka masih berada di kelas Adorm?" Tanya Hyunjun. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, atau bisa dibilang setengah Shresh dan setengah Adorm."

.

.

"Hyung.. Sampaii kapan kita harus mengawasi mereka berdua? Sedangkan kedua namja itu tidak percaya kepada kita kalau kita melindungi mereka." Ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kearah kedua namja manis yang sedang berbicara kepada namja tua yang Chanyeol tahu sebagai vampire hunter tua yang kemarin saat festival memenangkan perlombaan menangkap vampir.

"Sampai kedua vampir sialan itu mati." Ucap Chanyeol dingin dengan tatapan yang masih memandapng lurus kearah kedua namja manis Byun itu. Terutama Baekhyun. Sehun menghela napasnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Hyung.. Kau bilang kemarin kau hampir meminum darah Baekhyun itu? Apa aroma darah manis?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian kecilnya dan mengangguk.

"Hm.. Manis... Dan lezat.. Pantas saja kedua vampir sialan itu mengincar mereka. Selain wajah mereka yang manis.. darah mereka pun tidak kalah manis." Ucap Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dengan pandangat tetap kepada Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah darah.

.

.

"Baiklah bibi. Serahkan padaku." Ucap Baekhyun mengambil 2 kantong plastik yang berisikan roti yang banyak. Bibi Kim menyuruhnya untuk mengantar kesebuah rumah konglomerat didesa mereka. Baekhyun menerima pekerjaan itu dan segera berjalan kearah rumah yang dituju.

"Pergi kesuatu tempat Byun?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seringaiannya. Tatapan terkejut Baekhyun berubah menjadi tajam saat itu juga.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tajam. Chanyeol terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Namja manis itu pun mengambil langkah mundur saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau takut little puppy?" Ejek Chanyeol. Genggaman Baekhyun pada kedua kantung plastik ditangannya pun mengerat.

"Berhenti disitu Park Chanyeol. Jangan mendekat." Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat hanyeol semakin mendekatinya. Chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kakinya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari senjata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan vampir didepannya. Belum sempat menemukan senjata, kedua tangannya sudah ditahan Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan satu tangannya. Plastik yang dibawanya pun berjatuhan.

"Y-Yaa! Lepaskann!" Berontak Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ketembok terdekat. Chanyeol medekatkan wajahnya kearah leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas dingin milik Chanyeol. Namja manis itu mencoba memberontak kembali tetapi tenaganya dan tenaga Chanyeol sangatlah berbeda jauh. Ditambah lagi namja tinggi itu adalah vampir.

"Le-Lepas.." Rintih Baekhyun saat merasakan Chanyeol mencium lehernya. _Tidak.. Dia tidak mau mati oleh vampir. Dia tidak mau mati sekarang. Tidak boleh mati sekarang._

" _Baekhyunnie.. Kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Kau bisa memanggil eomma. Eomma pasti akan segera melindungimu. Ani. Eomma selalu melindungimu dan hyungmu. Eomma dan appa pasti selalu melindungi kalian."_ Baekhyun teringat ucapan eommanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat – erat.

" _Eommaa appa tolong Baekhyunnieee.."_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Baekhyun diselimuti oleh cahaya terang. Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan menghalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Saat merasa cahaya di tubuh Baekhyun mereda Chanyeol membuka matanya dan saat juga matanya terbelalak saat melihat sesosok manusia didepan Baekhyun.

"K-Kau-"

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk melindunginya Park Chanyeol-sshi?" Ucap sosok itu. Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kearah sosok itu.

"Kim ani Byun Jaejoong?" Ucap Chanyeol. Jaejoong menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya sebelum ia menatap kearah putranya dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Jaejoong berjongkok dan menatap sendu anak bungsunya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai lembut putra bungsunya.

"Kau sudah besar Baekhyunnie... Eomma sangat senang kau tumbuh sehat dan menjadi manis seperti sekarang. Maafkan eomma tidak bisa bersamamu dan juga hyungmu. Eomma dan appa menyayangi kalian berdua selalu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendunya. Matanya pun sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Jaejoong mengecup pipi putra bungsunya.

"Saranghae Baekhyunnie.." Ucap Jaejoong mengecup kening Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dan beralih menatap kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Jaejoong menatap tajam Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum menghela napasnya. Tatapannya pun berubah menjadi tatapan memohon.

"Chanyeol-sshi. Tolonglah sekali ini. Lindungi Baekhyunnie. Aku tidak meminta lebih. Aku hanya memintamu dan juga Sehun untuk menjaga kedua putraku dari Jaemin dan Hyunjun. Kau tahu kedua vampir itu sudah mengetahui dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan berada. Dan mungkin saja mereka akan segera menyerang desa ini untuk menangkap keduanya. Kumohon Chanyeol-sshi. Aku mempercayaimu dan Sehun karena aku tahu kalian berdua tidak akan melukai kedua putraku." Ucap Jaejoong dengan pandangan memohon. Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong sebelum seringaian keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak melukai? Apa kau tidak melihat tadi aku berniat menghisap darah putramu? Tidak heran kedua vampir sialan itu mengincar kedua putramu Jaejoong-sshi. Darah kedua putramu sangga-"

"Manis? Ya aku tahu. Tentu saja karena darah mereka darah spesial. Oh. Memang kau tadi ingin melukai Baekhyunnie.. Tapi tenang saja. Aku dan Yunho sangat percaya jika kau tidak akan melakukan lebih untuk melukainya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum ramahnya. _Omo.. Aku tahu darimana kedua namja Byun itu memiliki wajah manis dan cantik. Tentu saja dari eommanya. Lihat saja senyumannya.._

"Baiklah Chanyeol-sshi. Aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi kumohon lindungi kedua putraku dari Jaemin dan Hyunjun. Gomawo Chanyeol-sshi." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumnya dan saat itu badannya bercahaya dan juga tidak lama kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Matanya beralih kearah namja manis yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menghela napasnya dan mengangkat tubuh namja mungil itu. Matanya pun melihat roti yang berserakan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya kembali sebelum membereskan roti – roti itu dan membawanya.

.

.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah namja pucat yang duduk didepannya. Namja pucat itu tersenyum kecil kearah Luhan.

"Mengunjungimu." Luhan menatap tajam namja didepannya sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hey Luhan."

"..."

"Luhaannnn.."

"..."

"Luhannieee.."

 _Deg_

Panggilan itu...

 _Eomma... Appa.._

"Eoh? Apa kau ingin meresponku sekarang Luhan...niee?" Tanya namja pucat itu dengan seringaiannya. Luhan menggenggam lap yang ia pegang erat – erat. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Luhan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan senyuman "manis"nya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu Oh Sehun. Hanya eomma dan appaku yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu." Desis Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Eomma dan appamu? Ahh.. Maaf kalau begitu Luhan. Kau tidak mau meresponku sama sekali jadi aku mencoba memanggilmu dengan panggilan namamu yang lain." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Pergilah Oh Sehun. Aku sibuk bekerja. Jika kau tidak mempunyai kepentingan silahkan pergi." Ucap Luhan dingin lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu senyuman kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti Luhan. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri.." Ucap Sehun lalu beranjak dari bangkunya sebelum keluar dari tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan kearah taman kota. Luhan menghela napasnya. Sesaat itu matanya memanas. Memorinya tentang keluarganya. Tentang eomma dan appanya kembali di ingatannya. Bagaimana dulu ia dan adiknya hidup bahagia dengan eomma dan appanya. Bagaimana eommanya yang memeluknya untuk menenangkannya ataupun adiknya jika menangis. Bagaimana appanya akan mengajari Luhan dan juga Baekhyun tentang bela diri.

"Hiks.. Eommaa... Appa.. Hikss.." Tanpa Luhan ketahui seseorang menatapnya dari luar tempatnya bekerja.

Sehun menghela napasnya saat melihat Luhan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Eung? Ini dimana?" Ucap Baekhyun bingung saat ia melihat sekelilingnya yang ia tidak kenali. Lalu ia mengingat saat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Eomma?" Gumam Baekhyun. saat ia mengingat sebuah cahaya yang terang sebelum kesadaannya hilang. Namja itu memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututunya.

"Eoh? Sudah sadar kau rupanya.." Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat di sampingnya. Matanya membelalak dan ia segera beringsut mundur untuk menghindari namja tinggi disebelahnya.

"K-Kenapa kau d-disini? D-dan d-dimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi disebelahnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar.

"Itu kah terima kasihmu setelah aku membawamu yang pingsan kesini. Lalu mengantarkan roti – roti itu ke seorang yeoja centil di desa ini?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. _Roti? Ah benar tadi aku ingin mengantar roti. Jika namja vampir ini tidak muncul dan mem-"_

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin mencicipi darahmu yang manis Byun." Ucapan Chanyeol memotong monolog yang terjadi di pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sama aja bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namja vampir tinggi itu menghela napasnya. Tetapi tiba – tiba pandangan matanya menajam saat merasakan sesuatu atau seseorang sedang mengawasinya dan juga Baekhyun. ia menoleh ke belakang dimana ada semak – semak. Ia melihat sekilas bayangan hitam yang menghilang dengan cepat. Chanyeol berdecih sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan juga berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan menahan kesal. Ia mendelik kesal kesebelahnya. Dimana namja tinggi dan pucat berjalan disampingnya dengan santai. Luhan bisa merasakan semua mata menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak menatapnya? Luhan berjalan dengan seorang namja yang menggunakan tudung hitam menutupi kepala namja itu. Dan jangan lupakan jubah hitamnya. Luhan berasa berjalan bersama seorang kriminal yang kabur dari penjara.

"Apa maumu Oh Sehun? Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Luhan dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Apakah salah aku mengikutimu? Lagipula aku sudah bilang kan aku disini untuk melindungimu?" Ucap Sehun dengan santainya. Namja pucat itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dan kesal dari namja disampingnya. Luhan menghela napasnya.

"Setidaknya lepaskan tudung hitam itu. Kau membuat penduduk desa ini takut. Aku berasa berjalan dengan seorang tawanan yang kabur dari penjara." Ucap Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. Ia pun menuruti keinginan Luhan dan menurunkan tudung hitamnya. Luhan akui namja disebelahnya tampan. Sangat tampan. Kulit pucatnya dan juga rambut hitam legamnya yang sangat kontras karena kulit pucat namja itu. Matanya yang tajam, hidung bangirnya.

"Terpesona eh?" Ucapan itu menyadarkan Luhan dari pikirannya tentang namja disebelahnya. Pipi Luhan langsung merona dan ia menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku tidak terpesona." Gerutu Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. Ia menunjuk kedua pipi Luhan.

"Wajahmu memerah Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan senyumannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan berjalan cepat ingin meninggalkan namja vampir tersebut. Ia bisa mendengar suara tertawa namja vampir itu.

"Vampir sialan." Desis Luhan. Ia terus berjalan cepat karena ia merasa sangat kesal sekarang.

"Luhaan awas!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan ia melihat keatas dimana ia bisa melihat sebuah papan kayu yang akan jatuh menimpanya. Luhan merasa kakinya terpaku di tempat dan matanya membelalak saat melihat papan itu yang akan jatuh. Tapi ia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Luhan.. Luhan.. Kau tidak apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat namja pucat diatasnya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Sehun.." Sehun mengecek Luhan takut jika ada yang terluka atau Luhan mengalami patah tulang. Warga desa yang melihat kejadian tadi pun sudah berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan Luhan. Sehun menghela napasnya saat melihat kondisi Luhan yang baik – baik saja. Mata tajamnya beralih kearah papan kayu yang jatuh itu. Tatapannya beralilh kearah atap sebuah rumah. Ia bisa melihat seorang bertopeng yang lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari situ.

"Sehun.." Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar suara halus itu memanggilnya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan berkaca – kaca Luhan. Tubuh mungil itu juga bergetar. Sepertinya masih syok.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak terluka. Tenanglah." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi mencengkram kuat jubah hitam Sehun pun dilepaskan. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk. Luhan tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Luhan Hyung!" Semua mata tertuju kepada namja mungil yang tiba – tiba menerobos kerumuman orang yang mengerubungi Luhan dan Sehun.

"Baekhyun." Lirih Luhan. Baekhyun segera berlutut disebelah Luhan. Ia segera mengecek keadaan hyungnya dan juga bibirnya yang tidak berhenti menanyakan keadaan Luhan. Namja yang ditanya pun hanya bisa meyakinkan adiknya kalau ia baik – baik menatap kearah namja tinggi yang tadi datang bersama Baekhyun.

" _Hyung."_

" _Ya. Kurasa kedua vampir itu akan segera melancarkan serangannya untuk menangkap kedua Byun ini."_

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat ia mendengar keributan di luar. Ia mengerang dan mengucek matanya berniat menghilangkan rasa kantuk di matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Gelap. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi diluar. Suara orang – orang berteriak. Suara orang – orang berlari. Dan juga suara tembakan.

"A-Apa yang—" Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu. Ia lalu beralih menoleh kesampingnya untuk membangunkan hyungnya. Namja itu menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Hyung.."

"Hyung bangun hyung." Ucap Baekhyun panik berusaha membangunkan hyungnya. Luhan mengerang kecil. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"Kena-"

BRAKK

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjengit kaget saat pintu rumahnya didobrak kasar. Sesosok namja bermata merah dan juga taringnya muncul dihadapan kedua bersaudara itu. Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan beringsut mundur saat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Kami menemukanmu Byun. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tuan Jaemin dan HyunJun berada. Kemarilah namja manis. Aku tidak akan melukai kalian jika kalian menjadi anak yang baik." Ucap vampir itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun terus beringsut mundur.

"Kemari—ughh.." Ucapan vampir itu terhenti dan ia pun ambruk. Tubuh vampir itu berubah menjadi abu. Luhan dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri menatap tajam tubuh vampir yang sudah menjadi abu tadi. Matanya yang merah semerah darah itu lalu beralih menatap kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Chan-"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol lalu ia berjalan cepat kearah kedua bersaudara Byun.

"C-Chanyeol, S-Sehun.." Ucap Luhan pelan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Ia menunggu diluar. Menghalangi setiap vampir yang berusaha menghampiri rumahmu ini." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. Baekhyun seketika sedikit terpesona dengan namja vampir didepannya. _Omo.. Dia tampan._ Baekhyun tersadar dengan pikirannya segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Pabo Baekhyun. Jangan berpikir macam – macam._

Baekhyun tersadar kembali dari monolog di pikirannya saat tangannya ditarik oleh hyungnya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang berlari mengikuti Chanyeol yang berada didepannya. Kakinya pun ikut berlari karena Luhan yang menariknya.

"Cepat Baekhyunniee.. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol yang berada didepannya melawan vampir – vampir yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Tiba – tiba satu dari vampir – vampir itu berada di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan membelalakan matanya. Luhan pun yang menyadari kehadiran vampir itu pun ingin segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauhi vapmir itu. Yang sayangnya ia kalah cepat dengan vampir tersebut. Chanyeol pun yang juga menyadari membelalakan matanya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menatap horror vampir didepannya. Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh adiknya untuk melindungi adiknya dari vampir yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Matanya pun tertutup erat menyiapkan dirinya ditebas oleh vampir itu. Tetapi tidak berapa lama ia tidak merasakan apapun.

"H-Hyung." Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat panik adiknya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Baekhyun? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya Luhan panik. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan menghela napasnya dan ia menoleh kebelakangnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok namja pucat yang menatap tajam vampir yang sudah menjadi debu.

"Sehun.." Namja pucat didepan Luhan berbalik. Seketika tatapan tajam itu berubah melembut dan terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sehun. Luhan melihat Sehun yang tersnyum lega dan itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak. _Omo.. Ada apa denganku?_

"Kau sungguh telat Oh Sehun." Suara berat menginstrupsi pikiran Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Maaf hyung.. Urusan dengan vampir – vampir diluar tidak kunjung selesai." Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol menatap Sehun sesaat sebelum menghela napasnya.

"Nah lupakan." Ucap Chanyeol singkat lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun melihat sekelilingnya.

"H-Hyung." Lirih Baekhyun. Tubuhnya pun bergetar dan air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Luhan segera mendekap tubuh bergetar adiknya. Matanya pun tidak lepas melihat sekelilingnya. Desa yang telah mereka tinggali selama 15 tahun yang ia dan adiknya kira akan selalu tenang dan damai. Sekarang telah hilang. Mayat – mayat berserakan disana – sini. Ada yang juga terbakar ada juga yang masih utuh sebagai mayat. Persis saat kejadian didesanya saat ia masih bersama eomma dan appanya. Vampir – vampir itu menghabisi seluruh warga desanya dengan membabi buta.

"Sshh.. Tenang Baekhyun.. Tidak apa... Hyung disini.." Ucap Luhan seraya mengelus lembut surai lembut Baekhyun. Kedua namja vampir yang bersama mereka hanya bisa menonton kedua namja kakak – beradik didepannya.

"Hyung... Kita harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Namja yang paling tinggi itu mengangguk. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang. Sebelum Jaemin dan HyunJun datang kemari." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun masih memeluk erat Luhan.

"Baek. Kita pergi dari sini. Ayo." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat mayat – mayat itu.

Srekk.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah kain yang lebih tepatnya jubah hitam diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Ia mengambil jubah itu dan mendongak kearah namja yang memberikan jubah hitam itu.

"Pakai itu dan tutupi kepalamu dengan tudung itu. Aku yakin pandangan matamu setidaknya tertutupi sedikit karena tudung itu berukuran lebih besar dari kepala mungilmu." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memakai jubah hitam itu dan juga tudung hitam itu. Dan benar saja setengah pandangan matanya tertutup karena tudung yang lebih besar dari kepalanya. Walaupun ia masih bisa melihat beberapa mayat yang tergeletak. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu menghela napasnya. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang cukup membuat namja yang digendongnya terkejut.

"C-Chan-"

"Diamlah. Jika kau masih bisa melihat mayat – mayat itu. Kau bisa memalingkan wajahmu ke dadaku agar kau tidak melihat mayat – mayat itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam lalu ia mengangguk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Luhan yang melihat adiknya sudah tenang pun menghela napasnya lega. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah." Gumam Luhan. Chanyeol yang memiliki pendengaran tajam hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah." Sehun mengangguk saat ia pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol saat memanggil namanya. Sehun melihat sekelilingnya dan mata merahnya berubah warna menjadi hijau. Luhan membelalakan matanya saat melihat mayat – mayat itu terangkat oleh pusaran angin kecil. Pusaran – pusaran angin itu mengumpulkan mayat – mayat itu ke satu titik. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah mayat itu.

"Pejamkanlah matamu Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol pada namja digendongannya. Baekhyun tanpa berpikir dua kali memejamkan matanya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menonton keuda namja vampir itu pun melihat mata Chanyeol yang berwarna merah darah berubah menjadi merah api. Luhan bisa melihat api yang perlahan membesar, membakar mayat – mayat itu.

"Luhan, kau tahu cara mendoakan mereka?" Tanya Sehun dari belakang Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Berdoalah untuk mereka." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar dan matanya beralih kearah api yang tadi Chanyeol buat. Chanyeol berjalan mundur untuk membiarkan Luhan berdoa. Luhan menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah api yang menyala. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyatukan telapak tangannya sehingga membentuk posisi berdoa. Hening beberapa saat dan Luhan membuka matanya.

" _Reveus Inne Peast Eonne."_

.

.

 **Annyeongg readers-nim. Hohoho.. Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Hahah. Terlalu cepatkah untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mulai tidak membenci Sehun dan Chanyeol?**

 **Oh ya. Ituu kalimat yang terakhir asli pemikiran sendiri hahaha.. Yang berarti Rest in Peace everyone. Hohoho.. *Sok kreatif gitoh***

 **Anyway, please leave me your reviews readers-nim. Saya berharap kalian enjoy dengan ceritanya. Maaf jika semakin absurd. Hahah.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan merapatkan tubuh mungilnya kepada namja tinggi pucat disebelahnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas pandang dari sekelilingnya. Hutan yang gelap dengan pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan besar. Tangannya mengcengkram jubah hitam milik namja pucat didepannya. Bibirnya berkomat – kamit mengucapkan doa agar ia tidak bertemu dengan binatang – binatang buas seperti beruang atau harimau. Karena ia tidak mau mati dimangsa binatang – binatang buas itu.

"Luhan.."

"Jangan sampai ada beruang yang keluar."

"Luhan.."

"Omo.. Apa aku melihat sesuatu disana? Apa itu harimau? Beruang? Eommaaaa.. Luhannie tidak mau dimakan beruang eomma."

"Ya! Luhan!" Luhan menghentikan komat – kamitnya dan menoleh kearah namja pucat yang disebelahnya. Sehun namja yang sedari tadi iharus mendengar Luhan berkomat – kamit tidak jelas menghela napasnya.

"Tenanglah Lu. Disini tidak akan ada beruang atau harimau atau binatang buas yang memenuhi pikiranmu itu." Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit kesal.

"T-Tapi Seh-"

"Lu. Percayalah. Tidak ada apa – apa." Ucap Sehun lebih tegas lagi. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tetap sajaa aku takut Sehun. Bagai-"

"Cukup Luhan. Hutan ini tidak ada binatang buas. Aku dan Sehun sudah berkali – kali melewati hutan ini." Ucap namja tinggi didepan Luhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kembali. Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah namja pucat disebelahnya yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Chanyeol-ah. Turunkan aku. Aku sudah baik – baik saja." Ucap seorang namja manis yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Kau masih syok." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia mendekap tubuhnya dengan jubah hitam Chanyeol yang ia pakai. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang terdiam dan tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat – ingat lagi kejadian tadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada jubah hitam di tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah Baek. Kurasa kau sangat lelah." Ucap Chanyeol kembali. Entah dorongan dari mana ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah tubuh Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia senderkan di dadanya Chanyeol.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Baekhyun." Itulah yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum matanya terpejam dan ia pergi ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu masih terus berjalan di tengah hutan gelap itu. Luhan sudah mulai merasakan kakinya yang sangat pegal. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih tetap berjalan dengan santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sehun." Namja yang dipanggil hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan lalu melirik kembali kedepan.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar. Kakiku sudah sangat pegal dan sakit." Keluh Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan ia melirik kearah Chanyeol sebelum ia menghela napasnya dan menoleh kearah Luhan. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan ia berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"T-Tap-"

"Cepatlah." Luhan menatap ragu Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun pun berdiri dan menggendong Luhan di punggungnya.

"Turunkan berat badanmu Luhan." Gumam Sehun yang tentu didengar oleh Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Jangan meledekku. Turunkan aku sekarang kalau begitu." Ucap Luhan dengan kesal. Sehun terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Lu. Kau sangat ringan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau juga sebaiknya tidur Lu. Adikmu sudah tertidur. Kau pasti lelah karena kau belum tidur cukup dan juga karena kejadian tadi." Ucap Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Kejadian tadi. Dimana desanya dihancurkan kembali oleh para vampir itu. Luhan yakin Baekhyun pasti tadi sangatlah ketakutan. Traumanya pasti kembali.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan kepadaku tentang vampir." Gumam Luhan. Sehun terdiam sebentar matanya melirik kesamping sebelum kembali memandang lurus.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tampak terdiam sebentar dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tentang perbedaanmu dengan vampir – vampir yang tadi menyerang desaku. Kau bilang kau itu berbeda dengan vampir - vampir itu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu berbeda?"

"Kelas." Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kelas?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya masih menatap lurus kearah depan lebih tepat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Chanyeol hyung adalah keturunan darah murni. Kau tahu maksudku darah murni. Keluargaku dan Chanyeol hyung secara turun temurun merupakan keturunan darah murni yang artinya tidak ada diantara keluarga kami yang memiliki darah selain darah vampir. Jika seorang vampir yang terlahir berasal dari keturunan darah murni. Maka vampir itu sudah termasuk ke dalam vampir yang terkuat jika kemampuan mereka selalu dilatih dari kecil. Vampir memiliki beberapa kelas. Kelas Shersh, Adorm, Bedarm, Clux, Dreth, Emore, Foare." Jelas Sehun mengenai kelas – kelas vampire. Luhan mendengarnya hanya menganguk – angguk mengerti.

"Kelas Shersh adalah kelas paling tinggi. Bisa dibilang vampir kelas S. Kemampuan mereka sudah termasuk kedalam kategori kekuatan yang terkuat. Kelas Adorm atau vampir kelas A. Kekuatannya juga dapat dibilang kuat. Tetapi tidak sekuat vampir kelas S. Vampir kelas A biasanya akan dapat memiliki skill khusus. Seperti kami mendapatkan sebuah elemen dalam kekuatan kita. Aku memiliki skill angin dan Chanyeol hyung memiliki skill api. Selanjutnya vampire Berdarm, vampir kelas B. Vampire ini adalah vampire biasa. Tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus. Vampire Clux, vampir kelas C. Sama seperti kelas B. Tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Hanya lebih lemah dari kelas B. Dalam hal kecepatan vampir kelas C termasuk dalam vampir lambat. Vampire Dreth, Emore. Vampire kelas D dan E. Vampire ini biasanya adalah vampire yang dulunya adalah manusia. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka adalah vampire yang tidak berguna. Mereka hanya akan haus darah. Tidak punya kemampuan bertarung. Jika mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan kemampuan vampir mereka. Mereka akan jatuh kepada vampire kelas Foare. Vampir kelas F. Yang bisa disebut sebagai vampir kegagalan. Mereka harus dimusnahkan tentunya." Jelas Sehun kembali. Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi kau termasuk kedalam vampir kelas A?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Tetapi kemampuan kami hampir menyamai kemampuan kelas S. Jadi... Hmm.. setengah kami adalah kelas Adorm. Setengah lagi kami adala Shersh." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kembali.

"Apa hanya kalian berdua yang termasuk dalam kelas S dan A?" Tanya Luhan kembali. Ia sedikit menguap karena mengantuk. Cerita tentang vampir dari Sehun ini cukup membuatnya mengantuk.

"Hmm.. Setau ku ya. Sekarang kau tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."Ucap Sehun. Luhan pun yang sudah merasa mengantuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di pundak tegap Sehun. Sehun melirik kearah kepala Luhan yang berada dipundaknya. Senyuman kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jaljayo Luhanniee."

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Matanya pun mengedar ke penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada. Tempat yang begitu asing dan besar untuknya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kasur yang cukup besar dan empuk.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya. Ia pun tiba – tiba teringat akan kejadian kemarin malam. Saat desanya diserang kembali. Matanya pun bergerak gelisah. Matanya beralih kesampingnya dan menemukan Luhan yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napasnya saat melihat hyungnya yang masih tertidur.

"Syukurlah hyung juga selamat." Ucap Baekhyun. Tangannya membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Luhan. Ia lalu mengedarkan kembali pandangannya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya sesambil melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang besar dan juga didominasi dengan warna merah. 2 buah bangku dan juga 1 meja kecil terletak di dekat jendela yang tertutup oleh gorden merah. Tidak jauh dari itu ada 1 meja rias beserta bangkunya. Di ujung tembok sebelah kanan terdapat pintu yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai kamar mandi. Di tembok sebelah kasurnya ada lemari pakaian yang besar.

"Kamar ini sangat besar." Gumam Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan kearah pintu. Membukanya sedikit lalu mengintip untuk melihat orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Saat mengenal namja yang didepannya. Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu kamar itu.

"Sehun?" Gumam Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi Baekhyun. Turunlah. Sarapan sudah jadi. Apa Luhan masih tidur?" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjuk buntelan selimut diatas kasur. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Turunlah duluan. Aku akan membangunkan hyungmu. Chanyeol hyung juga menunggumu dibawah." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menatap ragu hyungnya. _Apakah aman jika hyungnya ditinggal dengan Sehun?_

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mencelakai hyungmu." Ucap Sehun saat mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyun terkesiap dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"JANGAN MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal sebelum segera turun. Tetapi ia menghentikkan langkahnya setengah jalan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"KAU! Awas sampai kau berbuat sesuatu pada hyungku!" Tegas Baekhyun sembari menunjuk Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk turun tangga. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya beralih kepada Luhan yang masih tertidur

"Saatnya membangunkan putri tidur." Gumam Sehun dengan seringaian nakalnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuangkan cairan merah pekat yang berada di dalam botol yang ia pegang. Mata hitamnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah itu memperhatikan cairan merah itu megisi gelas di atas meja.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menuang cairan merah kedalam gelas diatas meja makan. Matanya kembali menjadi berwarna hitam. Ia melihat lelaki manis berdiri didepannya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Duduklah aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan juga hyungmu." Ucap Chanyeol dan ia juga duduk di bangku didepannya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk duduk didepan Chanyeol. Matanya menangkap cairan merah pekat yang berada didalam gelas di meja makan itu.

"Apa itu darah?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya mempunyai pendengaran tajam pun menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Ap-"

"YAK!" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat mendengar hyungnya berteriak. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya tetapi tangan kekar menahan tangan mungilnya. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah.. Hyungmu baik – baik saja. Sehun tidak akan berbuat macam – macam terhadapnya." Ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali. Baekhyun terdiam untuk berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk menyesap cairan merah pekat didalam gelas kaca yang dipegang namja tinggi itu. Dahinya mengerenyit saat membayangkan rasa amis dari darah yang diminum oleh vampir didepannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu masuk dapur dan melilhat hyungnya yang terengah – engah. Baekhyun menatap hyungnya bingung.

"Hyung.. Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri hyungnya. Luhan masih terengah – engah sebelum ia mengambil napas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Namja sialan itu. Berani sekali vampir itu. Akan kuhajar vampir itu nanti setelah aku sarapan." Ucap Luhan dengan kesal. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. _Namja sialan? Vampir? Maksudnya Sehun?_

"Hyu-"

"YA LUHAN! ITU SAKIT TAU!" Ucap Sehun saat ia sampai di dapur dengan mengelus – elus kepalanya yag berdenyut. Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah vampir disampingnya.

"Itu salahmu. Siapa suruh kau berbuat mesum kepadaku." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Mesum? YAK! KAU SUDAH KUPERINGATI JANGAN BERBUAT MACAM – MACAM DENGAN HYUNGKU!" bentak Baekhyun dan menjewer telinga Sehun. Sehun meringis sakit.

"Y-YAK! L-Lepaskann! A-Aku tidak a-ada maksud u-untuk mesum. Awwww.." Ringis Sehun. Kupingnya terasa panas. Sial kedua namja mungil ini sangat kuat. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah vampir yang lebih tua darinya. Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun tersiksa (?) pun akhirnya menghela napasnya dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga namja lain yang sedang berdebat. Chanyeol melepaskan jeweran Baekhyun dari Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Ini terlalu pagi untuk kalian berdebat. Sekarang sarapan dulu saja." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun ke meja makan. Luhan menatap kesal Chanyeol dan mendelik tajam Sehun sebelum mengambil tempat duduk disebelah adiknya.

"Sakit sekaliiii." Gumam Sehun dan mengelus kupingnya yang memerah karena jeweran Baekhyun dan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit karena pukulan Luhan. Ia pun menyusul untuk sarapan dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Ia mengambil gelas yang sudah terisi dengan cairan merah pekat. Luhan pun yang baru melihatnya mengerenyitkan dahinya. Membayangkan rasa amis darah yang diteguk oleh kedua vampir didepannya.

"Apa itu enak? Tidakkah darah itu amis?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun sudah menghabiskan darah yang ia minum. Sehun meliriknya dan menaruh gelas yang ia pegang.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum mengejeknya. Luhan mendelik kesal. Namja vampir didepannya ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Mungkin bagi kalian amis. Tapi bagi kami darah itu manis." Ucap Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun berdiri dan mengambil 2 gelas kosong yang tadi ia dan Chanyeol gunakan dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap sekelilingnya. Rumah ini sangat besar. Bahkan ini adalah sebuah mansion. Baekhyun jadi teringat perkataan warga desanya dulu tentang hutan gelap dan mansion ditengah hutan gelap tersebut.

"Jadi, mansion yang dimaksud warga desa itu adalah mansion ini?" Gumam Baekhyun. Luhan pun teringat akan hal itu. Ia lalu menatap kedua vampir didepannya.

"Kali-"

"Kami tidak pernah menculik siapapun. Mungkin para manusia itu tersesat. Lagipula mansion ini tidak bisa sembarang dimasuki. Jadi tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang masuk kedalam mansion ini kecuali kami." Ucap Sehun saat mengetahui apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Luhan.

"Hutan gelap ini juga memiliki vampir berkeliaran. Yang tentunya itu adalah vampir kelas bawah. Yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung. Mungkin saja para manusia itu berhadapan dengan mereka dan menjadi mangsa mereka." Ucap Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelasan Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Luhan lalu beralih kembali menatap kedua vampir didepannya.

"Kalian bilang hutan ini bebas dari binatang buas?"

"Kami bilang binatang buas. Bukan vampir." Ucap Sehun datar. Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia kembali menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan ke arah taman belakang mansion milik Chanyeol dan Sehun. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat berbagai macam bunga di taman itu. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri bunga favoritnya. Sebuah mawar dengan warna pelangi.

"Woaahh.. ternyata disini ada juga rainbow rose. Oh? Ini asli?" Ucap Luhan saat melihat bunga yang ia pegang memiliki warna pelangi yang alami. Karena setahu Luhan bunga berwarna pelangi itu seringkali dibuat oleh orang warnanya. Ia duduk dan mengamati bunga yang dipegangnya. Matanya berbinar kagum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" Luhan terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Sehun yang bersandar di dinding mansion. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Ah.. Aku sedang melihat – lihat bunga rainbow rose ini. Ternyata kalian memiliki rainbow rose dengan warna alami ya. Kukira rainbow rose itu warnanya sering dibuat sendiri oleh manusia." Ucap Luhan kembali memerhatikan bunga yang ditangannya. Sehun pun mengambil satu tangkai mawar itu.

"Tentu saja kami memiliki bunga yang memiliki warna alami. Maupun warna itu unik sekalipun." Ucap Sehun sesambil memainkan bunga ditangannya. Luhan lalu mengambil bunga yang ditangan Sehun dan mengambil bunga yang lain juga. Sehun menatap bingung Luhan yang terlihat sedang merangkai sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan masih berkutat dengan bunga ditangannya. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya kepada Sehun.

"Tadaaaaa.. Aku merangkai bunga ini menjadi mahkota bunga." Ucap Luhan dengan senang dan memakaikan mahkota itu ke kepala Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya terdiam. Ia menyentuh mahkota bunga dikepalanya. Matanya masih menatap Luhan yang menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Cocok sekaliii.." Ucap Luhan senang. Sehun masih terdiam sebelum senyum kecil ia tampilkan. Ia melepaskan mahkota yang dikepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia memasangkan mahkota itu di kepala Luhan. Kali ini Luhan yang terdiam.

"Kau lebih cocok memakai itu. Wajahmu saja sudah cantik." Ucap Sehun yang cukup membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Sehun terkekeh saat melihat wajah merah Luhan.

"A-Aku tidak c-cantik. A-Aku t-tampan." Ucap Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap namja vampir didepannya. Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Yeah tampan... Sangaaaat tampan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Luhan menggeram kesal lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di lorong disamping taman itu. Tangannya menyentuh pelan mahkota bunga yang masih ada dikepalanya. Senyum tipis tertera di bibirnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka satu pintu besar yang berada di lorong lantai dasar mansion milik Chanyeol dan Sehun. Matanya menatap kagum melihat banyaknya buku dengan rak yang sangat tinggi. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki ruang yang disebut dengan perpustakaan itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling perpustakaan itu dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'wow'.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan matanya menangkap sesosok tinggi yang duduk disalah satu sofa dekat jendela di ruang perpustakaan itu.

"C-Chanyeol?" Namja tinggi yang tadi duduk itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah berada didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ehmm.. Hanya melihat – lihat. Aku bosan dan ingin berkeliling mansion ini." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun sebelum mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk diajak duduk disofa yang ia tempati tadi. Baekhyun yang terkesiap saat tangannya digenggam oleh tangan besar dan dingin milik Chanyeol pun terkejut.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan buku tentang fantasy world?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Baekhyun yang masih dalam situasi syok pun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sesaat kemudian pun ia tersadar.

"A-Ah.. Ya... A-Aku tertarik." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil buku yang berada di atas meja didepannya.

"Ini bacalah. Buku ini sangat menarik perhatianku dari saat aku kecil." Ucap Chanyeol dan memberikan buku yang ditangannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menerima buku itu dan melihat judul yang tertera di buku itu.

"Darkness Love?" Gumam Baekhyun saat membaca judul buku yang ia pegang. Ia melihat cover buku yang bergambarkan seorang vampir yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita ditengah hutan gelap.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang menceritakan tentang buku itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dasarnya ia tidak terlalu suka baca buku. Tadi ia hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol agar vampir didepannya tidak kecewa. Terlihat sekali Chanyeol yang sangat antusias menanyakan tentang ketertarikan ia dengan buku.

"Baiklah. Buku itu menceritakan tentang seorang vampir yang jatuh cinta terhadap seorang penyihir. Yang ditentang penuh oleh kaum vampir dan juga kaum penyihir. Kedua orang tua yeoja itu menantang habis hubungan keduanya. Sedangkan namja vampir itu mendapat tentangan dari kaumnya. Secara vampir itu adalah vampir yang dihormati oleh kaumnya. Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan keduanya saling berhubungan. Bahkan mereka bertemu secara diam – diam. Hingga suatu saat mereka ketahuan sedang berhubungan. Kedua kaum yang berbeda itu pun akhirnya berperang satu sama lain. Pada dasarnya kedua kaum berbeda ini memang sudah bermusuhan dari dulu. Sehingga jika mereka bertemu ataupun ada satu masalah kecil diantara kedua kaum itu maka akan terjadi perang diantara keduanya." Chanyeol pun menceritakan novel itu dengan panjang lebar. Baekhyun yang mendengarkan pun hanya menatap Chanyeol. Wajah namja vampir ini... Jika menceritakan suatu verita terlihat sangat antusias dan ceria. Beda sekali dengan vampir yang ia temui kemarin – kemarin. Vampir yang dingin, yang selalu menampilkan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode mengagumi namja vampir didepannya tidak sadar bahwa namja yang diperhatikannya sudah selesai bercerita dan sekarang melihat kearahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"A-AH... Maaf.." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Chanyeol menatap diam Baekhyun sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya terkekeh.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu jika kau lelah." Ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kembali dan mengangguk canggung.

"A-Arraseo. A-Aku kembali dulu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan besar itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun?" Gumam Baekhyun dan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Aish.. Berhentilah berdetak dengan cepat.." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu besar itu lalu melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Senyuman kecil terpantri di wajah pucatnya. Tetapi senyuman itu luntur saat ia teringat perkataan orang tuanya.

" _Seorang vampir keturunan darah murni tidak layak untuk hidup bersama seorang yang memiliki darah penyihir."_

.

.

.

 **Annyeong.. Hehe. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak mengupdate ff ini. Maaafff yaaa.. karena keterbatasan ide untuk melanjutkan chapter ini.**

 **Bagaimana? Kenapaaa rasanyaa ceritanya aneh yaa. Haha. Maaaff bangett ya kalau chapternya menjadi anehh.. huhuhu..**

 **Tapi, author harap para readers masih bisa enjoy my story ini. Hohoho.**

 **Anywayy, Big thanks buat semua readers yang sudah mau me-review cerita ini. Dan juga yang sudah men-favorite ataupun men-follow story ini. Ditunggu untuk review selanjutnya yaaa. Annyeongggg...**


End file.
